


Shadow Puppets

by Hawkscape



Series: Redtail Tales [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Electrocution, Fainting, Feelings, Fights, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkscape/pseuds/Hawkscape
Summary: When Red goes missing, Nick and Danse have to team up to find them despite their differences.





	1. Passing Notes

It was a normal day in the commonwealth when he walked into my office. Six feet of trouble in a seven foot power suit, Paladin Danse. His hulking frame knocked into the door jam with a sound that made me wonder if he had broken something. I was wondering what would bring our revered Paladin into my humble abode and was about to ask, but he was quicker on the draw. 

“Synth, is Knight Redtail with you?” I had had the pleasure of meeting the fair paladin on several occasions, but thankfully only for fleeting moments when my partner ‘switched’ him. A part of me liked to think they preferred my companionship, but I digress. I snuffed out the cigarette I was smoking and put my elbows on my desk. 

“Nice to see you too, Paladin. And no, they’re not at the moment.” Danse didn't seem satisfied by this answer as he leaned menacingly over my desk. 

“Really? Because I have word that they set off for your little agency more than a week ago from that ghoul run backwater.” Had he talked with Hancock? I would have payed to see that interaction. No matter the hilarity of the mental picture, this was the first I had heard of Red coming my way. 

I shrugged like this guy wasn't getting on my nerves. “I haven't heard from them since about three weeks ago. They said they needed to stop by Good Neighbor and run some errands for Hancock.” 

The paladin leaned back from me as if the mere mention of the Mayor's name made him sick as he grimaced. “I’ll never understand how they can stand you abominations.” 

I wondered the same thing about him and the Brotherhood, but I knew when to keep my mouth shut in the presence of a power armored bigot. I gave another shrug. “Probably just took a detour to check out an interesting looking hole in the ground.” 

Danse contorted his face in a way that looked almost painful. “I don't appreciate your humor, synth.” 

I chuckled. “I was being serious. Don’t think I’ve ever seen Red walk from one settlement to another in a straight line. They’re always stumbling upon abandoned shacks and such to search for scrap. It’s actually kind of uncanny.” 

The Brotherhood member was about to launch into some kind of tirade or another when Ellie knocked on the doorframe behind him to announce herself. “Hey, uh, Nick?” 

She was holding a yellowed envelope. “Yes, Ellie?” 

She walked over to my desk without giving the Paladin so much as a glance and handed me the note. “This was on the front door. It was stuck in place with a combat knife.” 

My nonexistent eyebrow rose up as I turned the letter over in my hands. “Someone has a flare for the dramatic. Not to mention a disregard for proper postage procedures.” I wondered where they had even found an envelope in the wasteland. 

Danse took a step forward, trying to be intimidating. “I didn't come here for your mail call, synth.” 

I ignored him as I opened the letter and read it. My optics widened as I recognised it was a ransom letter. “Are you sure, Paladin? Because I think you might be interested in this particular letter.” 

He grabbed the letter from my hands and a small piece of fabric fell out of the envelope. I picked it up. I heard my guest crumple up the note and look at me. 

“Preposterous. Knight Redtail would not allow themselves to be captured so eas-” His eyes caught sight of the red fabric I was examining from the envelope. We both knew what it was. Red’s bandana. They wore it everywhere. Bright beacon of bloodshed and salvation. Unfortunately, right now it looked more like a flag waving in defeat. 

Danse slammed the note back down on my desk. “What have you gotten them into, synth? I knew letting them run around playing detective was a bad idea.” 

That tore it. I was used to flat tops like the paladin insulting me, but my partner was off limits. “Now hold your horses there, soldier. I don't know what kind of delusions of grandeur you're under, but you haven't ‘let’ Red do anything.” 

The paladin's face was filled with rage. “I’m their commanding officer. They answer to me. Any less would be insubordination.” 

I stood up, not remotely meeting his height, but it made me feel better. “The only reason that Red is even playing soldier with the Brotherhood is because they like the outcome of their being a lot less feral ghouls and raiders out there. Don't delude yourself into thinking they agree with your bigoted ideals.” Okay, so my rule of not aggravating someone in power armor had gone out the window, but I felt I needed to protect my partner’s honor in a way. I would have probably finally been shot for my big mouth when Ellie stepped into defuse the situation. In our shouting match, I had completely forgotten she was there. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys can talk politics later; I think helping Redtail is the more pressing issue here.” I relaxed my shoulders slightly and after a few seconds of tension the soldiers face schooled itself into a look of disdain rather than all-out rage. 

“Understood.” The paladin turned to lumber out of my office before he stopped. “This is a Brotherhood matter; it would do you well to stay out of it.” 

Brotherhood matter my ass. I ran around my desk after the tin soldier. “Hang on a minute there, hotshot. They’re MY partner and the letter was delivered TO ME. I have as much right as you do to go find them.” His eyes bored into mine, unflinching, as I held the note up as proof of my argument. 

He turned to leave and I was about to stop him again, forcibly if I had to, before he gave his parting remarks. “We leave for the ransom drop point at 0800 hours.” He stopped and shot daggers over his shoulder. “If you are late or I think for a second you will double cross me, I will not hesitate.” 

I gave him a mock salute as his armor thudded down the street. I then turned my attention to the note once more. It looked disturbingly professional. Must be a splinter faction of some kind. Not raiders that's for sure, not enough spelling errors. Who else had Red pissed off enough to have them kidnapped and ransomed? And why had they sent me the note? I had been seen gallivanting all across the commonwealth with them, but so had about 5 or 6 other people. The list of people that I had pissed off was considerably longer, however. As hard as I tried to treat this as just another case, I couldn't push my personal concern for them out of my mind. I knew better than most that Red could tear up a room when they got into a scrap, but I had also seen them be reckless and pay for it. I lit another cigarette and tried to put my detective skills to good use, feeling a stranger déjà vu for how Red had first come to rescue me.


	2. Danse with the Devil

I didn't like the prospect of working with a synth. It was only the trust that Red held for it and its apparent admittance to inhumanity that kept me one side of civility. At least it was punctual the next day as we set off from Diamond city. I kept one eye on it as we walked. It was still studying the note from yesterday. What more did it have to know? I had a place (an abandoned gas station west of Diamond City) and the amount (10,000 caps), I didn't need anything else. 

The synth didn't look up at me and waved the paper around. “So, is the Brotherhood footing the bill for this or does your suit also double as a piggy bank.” 

I wasn't sure what a ‘piggy bank’ was, but it didn't sound dignified so I scowled. “I don’t follow.” What would the Brotherhood have to pay for with this mission? 

The synth looked at me like I was the stupid one. “The 10,000 Caps.” It gave a huffy laugh before continuing. “I don't know how much you think being a detective makes, but trust me it’s no-” 

“We’re not paying them.” You couldn't negotiate with scum. You had to put your foot down and show them that acts such as this would not be tolerated. 

The synth sighed and pinched the bridge of it’s nose. It irked me that it did things that it had not reason to, just because they looked human. “Look, I know your first instinct is to storm in there and kill everything that moves, but I have dealt with a lot of ransom cases and the best thing to do is just to take your lumps and pay the money.” 

I couldn't believe it. Simply roll over and do what those scum wanted? Just let them walk all over me and the entire Brotherhood? Never. “I cannot allow that. They must learn that they cannot get away with kidnapping a member of the Brotherhood of Steel.” 

The Valentine synth seemed to grit his teeth and take a deep breath, crinkling the paper in its skeletal hand. “Okay. Number one, I’m pretty sure it's bad to kidnap anybody. Secondly, If you just go in there guns blazing, they’re going to just spook, kill Red, and be done with it.” 

I did not like being talked down to like I was a child. “I am not an idiot, synth. We’re going to leave some caps as bait and then stake it out, catching them when they go for the pickup.” 

The synth looked at the crumpled note once more. “Normally, I would agree with a plan like that, but these don't seem like run-of-the-mill raiders. They seem professional or at least put together. I just have a bad feeling about this. Like they have some kind of ulterior motive for this besides the money.” I was getting tired of this synth’s ruminations on a subject that was already settled. “They obviously know who Red is and how many friends they have. They’re going to be expecting us to try something.” 

I stuck out my arm and caused our walking to grind to a halt. “As you mentioned yesterday, the note was sent to you. They’re going to be expecting you, not someone from the Brotherhood.” I muttered some more under my breath. “Especially not working together.” 

It shoved the note back into its trench coat. “Those powers armors good for sneaking around and going unnoticed, are they?” 

I smirked. It should not underestimate me. I held up the left arm of my suit. “Stealthboy wired into the armor.” The synth looked skeptical, but he let it go as we kept walking without any more protest. 

We would be at the gas station around noon. About an hour and a half after our initial conversation the synth piped up again. “So, how’d you run into our mutual acquaintance?” 

I didn't look at it. “I don't see how that’s any of your business.” 

He opened his arms in a mock cordial gesture. “I’m just trying to pass the time.” 

I kept my eyes on the horizon. “Well, don’t.” He shrugged and I thought he would be quite for the rest of the journey. Unfortunately, I was wrong. 

“I got kidnapped by some unsavory characters and they came to my rescue. Romantic first meeting right?” My head snapped to his directing as he was smiling evenly, like he hadn't said anything at all. The very notion of anyone, especially Knight Redtail having relations with something like that. I didn't know if it was just playing with me or it had a death wish. From our short acquaintance, I reasoned it could be both. 

“How dare you insinuate that Red wou-that Knight Redtail would eve-” He was laughing a low chuckle as he kept his eyes in front of us. 

“I’m just playing with you, ‘Paladin Danse’.” He shrugged. “Well, not about the rescuing me part. They really did do that.” I needed to be more wary of showing this thing that it could get to me. I hadn't realized the Knight had become such an easy target for my emotions. I did owe them for when we first met as well. 

I let the silence linger before the need to prove that I had more right to be rescuing them then it did became to much. “I was pinned down by some raiders. Knight Redtail came in and helped secure the situation.” This made the synth shut its mouth for a moment. I thought I had gotten it. 

“They do have the tendency to deal out their own brand of justice. Part of the reason I invited them to join my detective agency.” It seemed they had caught on. It was comparing what it had done with Red to what I had done with them. As if this tinker toy could hold their genuine friendship. I, unfortunately, sank into it’s game anyway. 

“They joined the Brotherhood for the same reasons.” The synth laughed again. It had a bad habit of laughing when it shouldn't. 

“You seem very prone to the idea that you know everything about them.” There was a hint of steel underneath the otherwise jovial words. 

“Why shouldn't I? I am their commanding officer.” It shook its head slowly. 

“Being their boss isn't the same as being their friend.” I hated that this sentence gave me pause and almost made me stumble in my armor. If the Valentine synth noticed, it didn't say anything. I knew that I trusted Knight Redtail. Considered them a brother in arms. But was I their friend? I was almost ashamed I had never thought of it before. 

I spat back the first thing I thought, knowing I was caught, but not wanting to admit it. “And you think they're your ‘friend’? A synth that looks like he got chewed up and spit out by a deathclaw?” It’s face didn't betray anything but neutrality, but it’s steps did seem to loose some swagger. It didn't feel like I had won out little war of words, but at least now we were both evenly sunk.


	3. Redtail with Blood

I came to kneeling on the ground with my hands and feet bound behind me. I got a flash of memory of a similar situation a long time ago in a Mojave, but it was gone with the pounding of my head before I could think on it too much. What had happened? I tried think of the last thing I could remember. I was heading back to Diamond city to get into contact with Nick about some new gang causing trouble. They had been very organized and it was getting the leaders of various towns around the Commonwealth worried. Not to mention the lack of information and wild rumors driving everyone crazy. The only thing I had managed to pin down for sure was that the gang was made of all kinds (ghouls, synths, humans, even a super mutant or two) and that they wore all black. It reminded me of the institute's courses, but they didn't seem to betray any faction alignments. They seemed to attack anywhere at any time, swiftly moving in and out. Methodical. I admit I may have not been too subtle in my inquiries and was about to head to see my favorite detective to see if he had any information on it. 

I hadn't thought I had needed a companion for the trip, but I swiftly remembered how hard it was traveling alone. They had pounced on me when I was setting up camp for the night. I had thought I had secured everything sufficiently but there was a sudden sound like static on a tv and I was surrounded by solid shadows of all shapes and sizes. They were using some kind of modified stealth boys. Twenty to one are not good odds, even for me, and I got knocked out quickly. 

I snapped back to the present to look around. It looked like a small, one room shack with the insides striped out. Oh goody, they had planned this. I shivered slightly in the drafty shack and took inventory of what they had left me with. Aside from a headache, not much. I had my white undershirt and some boxers. The undershirt was a little bloody. Couldn't be sure what had been bleeding without feeling at it, but my hands were currently, ahem, tied up. Nice. Good to know they weren't making this easy for me. I wondered what they wanted me alive for. They had me, why didn't they kill me? I stood up shakily and tried to look through one of the various holes in the shack wall. I didn't see anything I recognized. Just a lot of desert and mostly dead shrubbery. This also meant I didn't see any gang members, but after their little stealthboy stint, I wasn't going to trust my eyes on that one. 

This was confirmed as a voice right next to me whispered, “Boo.” I am not ashamed to admit that I jumped about twelve feet in the air. My eyes shifted frantically around the room before a laughing shape shimmered and coalesced itself. It was a female ghoul in black body armor and only her head uncovered. “Oh god, I never get tired of that.” She wiped away a tear from her milky eye. 

I bared my teeth at her. “Who are you? What do you want?” No glasses and no clothes meant all my scars and messed up eyes could be seen. All the better to make myself look like a feral animal. 

This didn't seem to work, probably because my boxers had hearts on them. I thought it was funny when I found them, but I was starting to reconsider. The ghoul just laughed harder. “Relax honey, I ain't gonna do nothing. I'm just on guard duty. So, just sit your pretty boxers back down until the boss comes.” Yeah, like hell I was doing that. I looked around the room warily, wondering if any other invisible gang members were waiting. As I was squinting at nothing the ghoul lady gave a few knocks on the door. “Oi, tell the boss their awake.” I didn't hear anyone move or respond, but by now I had gathered they were pretty soundless when they wanted to be. 

Time to use some of my patented Charisma(tm). I cleared my throat to get her attention back at me. “So...is it bad that this feel like I'm about to see the doctor?” Their eyebrow raised but I could see they were drawn in. “I mean, I'm down to my skivvies, kind of bloody, not to mention the nurse.” I motioned slightly to my host. This got a laugh out of them. Good start. “Though, I get the impression you hurt more then you heal.” Turn the tables, make them talk. 

She shrugged but didn't dispute it. “Yeah, white’s not really my color.” Hooked. I gave a crooked smile. 

“Eh, that could be argued. You probably look good in anything.” It was her turn to smirk as she adjusted her stance to be more open. Slowly but surely, I was getting to her. “Must really help when you have to scavenge armor from all different people.” 

She shook her head. “Ah yes, truly the worst thing we lost in the war was a sense of fashion.” I nodded sympathetically. Time to get her talking about important things. Start simple. 

“Got a name to go with that pretty face?” To be honest, she really wasn't that bad to look at. I had never been put off by the ghoul look, and the muscle lines elongated her already long face. She made it work. 

She gave a snort. “Now I know you're joking, Hearts. The name’s Ginger. I already know your name, sweet cheeks. I think I'm just gonna call you Hearts though, it fits more.” 

I gave a little fake scoff. “What, I don't look enough like a bird to you?” 

She adjusted her stance again. Uncrossed her arms. She still had various weapons, but she was entirely open now. “Well, you don't seem to adept at flying the coop.” 

I got a pained expression on my face. “Ohohoho, that was harsh.” I looked around like I had only just noticed where I was. “Why am I here anyway?” 

She shrugged. “Eh, I could explain it all, but the boss will just do it over again when he gets here. I'm really just here for the action, not sure about all the commandments and such. Don't worry he loves talking about that stuff.” I got the feeling she was telling me the truth and hoped I wouldn't have to wait in this drafty shack for much longer. It was starting to get nippy. 

My prayers were answered as there was a weird knock at the door that caused Ginger to straighten up and grab the shock baton from her belt. She got behind me and pulled by still tied hands so I was standing as far as I could away from the door. I could hear the shock baton buzzing and I knew that if I tried anything I would be getting a bunch of volts straight to my spine. She whispered in my ear. “Showtime, Hearts.” She stomped out a return code and the door opened slowly revealing a man I could only classify as looking like a beanpole. He was tall and thin and wearing glasses that looked a bit too small for his face. A bit to young and unblemished to look like the proper leader of a gang. Same all black getup that I had come to expect. Human. 

He walked in and had the door shut behind him from someone I couldn't see. He looked past my shoulder to Ginger. “Any trouble?” 

The ghoul shook her head but kept the baton steady thankfully. “Nothin' but a perfect guest, Boss.” 

His mouth popped up slightly at one corner. I kind of wanted to slap it off of him. “I'm almost disappointed, but maybe you just know who you're up against.” 

Time to play into his ego. “Well, obviously it's someone who knows what they're doing. Haven’t been properly kidnapped in ages. You even have uniforms, very stylish.” 

He smirked and took in my praise, but I got the impression they knew I was laying it on a little thick. “It’s good you think so. If you play your cards right you might get your own soon.” 

I nodded. “Good. Getting a little drafty.” 

His air of superiority never waned. “Your reputation preceded you and we couldn't have you jumping to conclusions and injuring someone.” 

I turned to try and look at the female ghoul. “Hurt my nurse here? Never.” 

The man raised an eyebrow at the ghoul behind me and I couldn't see what kind of face she made in response. “We couldn't take the chance. I’ll cut to the chase. My name is Lukas and we are the Shadows. We represent the best that's left in the Commonwealth working to eradicate the filth that is left, eventually bringing peace and prosperity to all. You, from the intelligence we've gathers, fit the best category. We’ve come to offer you membership.” 

My eyes lit up. “Oh, do I get a decoder ring?” The man started to frown, clearly unhappy I was not taking this seriously. “Just kidding, don’t worry. You have a hell of a recruitment ceremony.” I looked around the shack as if considering his proposal. “What do you mean when you say ‘the best’ of the Commonwealth?” 

He brightened up again at the chance to explain. This guy seemed to love to talk even more than I did. “Anyone who is good at what they do and willing to work towards a totally unification of the Commonwealth under the guiding hand of the Shadows.” Wow, world domination? That escalated quickly. 

I nodded as if what he was saying was not batshit. “And what do you consider filth?” 

His face soured seemingly at the very thought. “Same as anyone I expect. Raiders, ferals, anyone standing in our way, and any other faction.” 

I raised an eyebrow. I don't think this guy was well acquainted with a lot of anyone's. “Any other factions? What if they have similar goals?” 

He smiled good naturedly. “They’re welcome to be absorbed into our organisation, but we cannot tolerate any disloyalty. That's how we collapse and rot from the inside out. Don't you agree?” 

I shrugged. “In theory.” This guy was a bit to hinky for my taste. I’d gotten reports of different safe houses being taken over and traps being set. Of town leaders being asked for their allegiance in less than diplomatic ways and violent results. Maybe what this guy was saying was what he thought was true, but it wasn’t what was happening or what was unequivocally right. “I usually like to murder on a case by case basis.” 

Lukas’ eyes flashed at the word ‘murder’ but he quickly reigned it in. “Murder is such a strong word.” 

I backed off. “What I’m saying is...I don't think that everything has to be unified if the separate agencies are doing their own kind of good.” 

Lukas frowned as Ginger seemed to hold my arms together tighter. “So you...don't wish to join?” 

I shrugged as if they weren't most likely the wrong sentence away from being killed. “I think I’ll pass. I might do some jobs for you, but I think full membership is out at this point. I don't know. Getting kidnapped has just put me a little off your whole club. Very professional though, great presentation, love the outfits.” 

Lukas' eyes glazed over as my refusal was processed. “Unfortunate. I’ll take your comments into consideration for the next recruit.” 

He nodded to Ginger and a knife was suddenly at my throat. “Whoa there, that's a bit uncalled for. I thought I was being perfectly reasonable.” 

Lukas shrugged. “Yes, well, we're an organization based in secrecy and having people knowing even the smallest amount of information about us before we are ready to reveal ourselves could be potentially compromising.” How many potential recruits had this guy murdered? I was kind of glad I hadn’t done any jobs for him now. 

I cocked my head back trying to subtly get farther away from the knife but my stalwart ghoul jail guard wasn't having any of it. “You sure this is a good idea? I’ve got a lot of friends that might not be to happy at my death. One of them's a literal detective so this whole secrecy thing might not protect you for long.” 

Lukas stepped closer, getting that smackable smug look again. “Oh, don’t worry your spiky haired head about it, he's already enroute along with an extra one of your compatriots that has been on our list for a while. We’ll be perfectly fine.” 

Why? How? Who? I leaned forward just a little too fast for their liking in my astonishment. “Wait, I-” That promise of a shock baton to the spine was delivered upon and I cut off my sentence with a scream through clenched teeth as I passed out, hopefully, not directly on top of a knife. 

My guards voice floated through my head. “Sorry Hearts, nothing personal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a line!  
> http://hawkscape.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/c/HawkScape  
> http://hawkscape.deviantart.com/


End file.
